


I care about you

by stephanie_888



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanie_888/pseuds/stephanie_888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is about Oliver and Thea. This takes place after season 2. After Slade took down Starling city, we had an unexpected fact that Malcolm Merlyn The Dark Archer is still alive. Thea leaving Oliver and the rest of the team Arrow.She doesnt want to be with Oliver anymore instead she choose to be with Malcolm,her real father. It brokes Oliver's heart. She doesnt know that Malcolm accepted her on a purpose, get revenge to Oliver Queen and people in the Glades for his wife and Tommy's death. Meanwhile Laurel and Oliver trying to get back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction and I still have some trouble for posting it online. I really like Arrow CW production and I like the brother sister relation between Oliver and Thea. So enjoy, I appreciate more if you left some comment. ☺

 

 

Chapter 1: I hate you

The story taken after season 2.

Starling city was not the same city anymore. A lot of buildings and houses were destroyed because of the super army of Slade. The side of the road full with rocks and glass shatered from the building that collapes that night. A lot of cars and any other vehicle were just left broken on the street. People in starling city were homeless and injured. There was no more home for them especially for people in the glades. There was nothing left back there but pain. Hospital full with people who got injured, a lot of cries and pain from them who lost their friends and family.

All of them were still trying to deal with what happened to them. 

Detective Lance was in the hospital, still in critical condition because of his internal injuries that he got from blows of Slade's army.He just laid on the bed in one of those rooms at the hospital with Laurel and Sara beside him, sitting on a chair, holding his father hands, praying and wondering for his father to open his eyes and come back from his coma. 

Meanwhile Oliver,Diggles,Felicity and Roy were on their lair. "Thea, this is Ollie, where are you? I'm worried about you. This has been one week after the incident. Please call me back as soon as you get this". Oliver put his phone on Felicity's computer table. He turned his head down as he was worrying about Thea. He already lost his company,his home, his father, Tommy, and his mother. Thea was the one that he had left. He can't lose anymore.

"We will find her Oliver, she is gonna be okay. You need to be calm."Felicity said as she put his hands on Oliver shoulder to calm him down, but he just so worried about her and he shouted at Felicity.

"How is she going to be okay?! She is outthere! She didn't pick up my call or even contact Roy! It was just like she was vanished! And how am i supposed to be calm?!". Felicity almost jumped when he shouted at her.

"Oliver" Diggle called and stared him in the eyes and they started an unspoken language again reminded him that he was to hard on Felicity. 

"I need some air".Oliver came up to the stairs and went out of their lair.

"He doesn't meant to be that hard Felicity, he is having a rough time" Diggled tried to comfort Felicity as her eyes started to drop some tears.

" I know Dig, it's alright, i'm okay " as she wiped out tears in her eyes. 

Roy was sitting on the stairs in front of Verdant. Wondering where Thea was. There was no text no call nothing from Thea. He has called her for several times but she never picked up, his called just got straight into the voice mail. "This is Thea Queen, I'm sorry that i'm unavailable right now. Please contact me later". Roy was staring his phone and turned it off with a worried face. He just sat there waiting for Thea to come back. As he sat, suddenly he saw Oliver was going out and in second he stood up and confronted Oliver. 

"Where are you going? Is there any news from Thea?" There was some excitement in his tone.

No" Oliver answered with his arrow voice and just jumped into his bike leaving Roy. 

There was so much thing going on in his head, after what was going on. Super armies, Slade, his mother death. Those vision could never be leaving his mind and now Thea was missing, leaving a hole in his heart. 

He went to Walter's home, his stepfather, hoping that he knew where Thea was.When he and his father were presumed dead, it was Walter who took their place to keep his mother and Thea strong. Walter and Thea preety closed to each other since that time. And finally he was arrived at Walter's house. His house was good enough not so big as the Queen Mansion. Oliver began to knock on the door, and Walter opened it.

"Oliver, thank God you are okay" as he hold his shoulder with surprised that Oliver was okay. After that incident in Starling city body started to drop and a lot of people missing. 

"Yeah, Im alright Walter. Do you have any news about Thea?" Oliver just asked straight to the point as he was not in the mood to have small talk. 

"What? I thought Thea with you. I didn't hear any news about her. Where is she going Oliver?".Walter was obviously worried. Even though Thea not his biological daughter he loved her so much as she was his own daughter.

Oliver rub his face as he ran out of choices. Walter was the last person who he thought would knew where Thea was. 

"No.She is not with me, on that day I told Thea to get out of town and never heard of her since then. Let me know when she contact you."

"Yes Oliver, I'll tell you as soon as I know" Walter answered.

"Thank you Walter. I appreciate it". Oliver and Walter shook hands and he ride his bike and left. Walter just watched he left with hope that he could find Thea. 

Oliver found himself back at the lair.

"Is there any new finding Felicity?" 

"No,nothing" Felicity said with her mad tone. 

"You sure you have looked anywhere? Surveilance camera from the street or the place that she is like to hanging around?" 

"No" there she goes with that tone again. As he watch Felicity doing her thing with that computer Oliver finally realize that she has been on that computer for such a long time. 

"Look, I'm sorry Felicity I shouldn't have talk to you like that earlier ." Oliver apologized to her as he was standing beside her and put his hands on her shoulder.

Before Felicity had a chance to reply, They heard steps upstairs, it's Diggle and Roy, they were just came back after looking for Thea. He looked at those guys and asked them, "Do you guys find anything?"

"No Oliver,I've been asking everywhere there is no sign of her" Diggle answered as he walked to grap some drink. 

Oliver turned his head to Roy, "Nothing, I check up on Sin but she hasn't heard anything either". Roy walked in and dropped his body on the floor. Oliver watched all his partner looked so tired and he realize since day one they never stop looking for Thea. Its been a week they lack of sleep and barely ate properly.

"I know all of you has doing a lot to find Thea, I'm sorry I'm being hard on you guys lately" and Oliver just sat down and put his hands on his head. He just doesn't know what else to do. 

"Its okay Oliver, we understand your concerned. I'm sure we will find him" Felicity tried to calm him down. The four of them just sat down and looked frustrated especially Oliver. And then a buzz on Oliver's phone broke those silence. Oliver grabbed his phone fast , he saw an unknown number and picked it up.

"Thea, is that you?" every body just stood up and tried to hear what are they were talking about.

"Its me Ollie, its Thea" as Oliver heard it, he pointed his hands to Felicity in order to her to trace the signal.Felicity finally got the location, she wrote the address on a paper and gave it to Oliver. 

"Thea, stay where you are and I'll come to you right know okay." as he spoke he grabbed his jacket.

"Meet me at mom's grave. Come alone Ollie, I don't want you bring anybody else with you, not even Roy. I need to talk to you." Her tone is cold and so serious.

"Okay, I'll meet you there". Oliver hung up and went up to the stairs then Roy and Diggles folowed him.

"No, you guys are not going. She asked me to come alone". Oliver stopped them and went up to the stairs.

When Roy heard it he got mad , "Maybe Diggles not come, but I am Oliver, and there is nothing you can do to stop me". he glared at Oliver, his eyes showed that he certainly went to meet her no matter what Oliver has told him. 

But Oliver insisted to come alone. He turned his back at Roy and looked him in the eyes "You are not coming". He gave Roy his arrow eyes, Roy just patrified and stood there as he watched Oliver ran upstairs.

Oliver got into his bike and ride it as fast as he could. He coulfn't wait to see Thea and he was a little bit confused why she asked him to come alone. Did she miss Roy, her boyfriend. As far as he knew Roy mean a lot to her and what she just said was really strange. As that thought kept spinning on his head, he finally arrived at his mother's grave.

He walked into his mother's grave and he saw Thea. He ran to her and hug her.

" Thea where have you been? I'm really glad to see you. Everybody is looking for you, Roy really miss you a lot, why you never answer your phone when I called you? Lets go home Thea." Oliver burst out all of those question to Thea and looked her in the eyes. Thea put Oliver's hand away like she didn't want to be hug.

" I don't want to go home with you Ollie" 

"What do you mean Thea?" Oliver completely surprised with what she just said.

"I said I don't want to go home!! Don't you see Ollie?!! Dad is death, Mom is death. They all died because of you, everytime I see you I remember that night. The night that mom died! Slade killed her because of you Ollie!! and the one that left for me is you, I thought that I can trust you, I thought everything is going to be fine when I'm with you but the truth is you are a brother that come back from the dead and bring the devil with him into my life. I'm tired of this life Ollie, I'm tired of your lies that caused all of this things! You even lied to me about my real father even though you know that you are the one that I trust the most! But you betrayed me. I hate you Ollie!! I don't want to be a part of your life Ollie, beside my names is Thea Merlyn not Thea Queen" Thea let out her anger and tears just came down so quickly as she got into his anger.Oliver just stood, he couldn't say anything to Thea, he completely shocked with what she just said. Her word like a blade that cut right into his heart. It really broke his heart.

When she was about to leave Oliver, he hold her hands. Thea turned his back to Ollie "Let go of me Ollie!" There was a slight silence between the two of them. 

"I'm sorry Thea" .This was the only thing that came from his mouth. His emotion really showed from his tone, his eyes was consumed by pain that came through his heart. His heart really in so much pain, more than the pain he got when he was on the island. As Thea looked him, he let her hand go, and Thea left. Leaving Oliver alone, hurt, beside his mother's grave. His head turned blank, what he had done to his sister. His eyes showed like there was a hole inside. 

Thea left Oliver and got into a limo. But Oliver didn't see it because he was to broken. She wiped her tears as her father, Malcolm Merlyn, watched her.

"Are you okay Thea?" 

"Yeah im fine" she still wiped her tears.

"He is your brother, the clostest person to you, and I know you feel betrayed. But here I am Thea. Dont worry." Malcolm said as he began to hug her as he was a good father. Thea started to cry and hug him even more. And the limo went off.


	2. hurt

Chapter 2: Hurt

Oliver got back into his lair. As he walked in, Roy came to him, he was the one that really eager to meet Thea. But when he saw Oliver walked alone he asked

"Where is she Oliver?"

"She is not coming back". Oliver replied with a really soft voice almost like a whisper, he still couldn't deal with what just happened.

"What?" Roy asked him more with his curious and confused face.

Oliver walked into the chair and sat there with his blank looked as he turned his head down. "She didn't want to come Roy." Oliver repeated his word again. And the room came to silence again. He remembered what Thea just said and then he realize and let out some chuckles, he thought, of course she didn't want to, he destroyed her life, he took everything from her.

"What are we gonna do now Oliver?" Felicity asked him as the rest of them just stood there.

"I dont know". Oliver didn't know what to do, he let out a sad smile on Felicity. Eventhough he was smiling, all of them could see that he was completely hurt.

"We need to find where she is!" Roy gave the serious looked on Felicity.

"I'll see what I can do." Felicity walked back into his computer and prepared to do her work.

"No. She doesnt want to be found." Oliver's word make them shocked.

"Are you sure Oliver?" Diggle asked him with confused face.

"What?! We need to find her Oliver! There is no way she is gonna leave us like this!" Roy confronted Oliver and started to get mad.

Oliver stood up and said "Dont you hear what I've just said Roy?! SHE DOESNT WANT TO COME!!"

"But why Oliver?!!" he got more mad when Oliver shouted at him like that.

"She said she had enough for me destroying her life!! And she just took off!!" Oliver glared at Roy. Roy face changed as he heard it. They were all understood with what Oliver mean. Thea was gone because of their act as team Arrow."And there is nothing you can do to change that Roy! You need to stay away from her. For her own good". Oliver was really mad and sad. It's just mixing up together on his face.

Roy knew that Thea was hurting because this Arrow thing even though she was not a part of it. But he just couldn't let her left like that.

"I know she is hurt, but she would never took off without saying anything to me" Roy couldn't believe that Thea did that to him. Leaving him without any explaination.

"But she just did". Oliver told him one more time with more soften voice. Roy finally got something about Thea, his loved one, and now she just gone leaving him unexplained with what the hell happened. Felicity and Diggles understood that Roy was hurt. But they knew Oliver was the one who hurt the most.

"I know you are his brother but she is my girlfriend and I need to see her. I'm gonna find her with or without you." And he left Oliver and the rest of them. Oliver need to let out some sadness and anger. He opened his shirt and going to the salmon ladder. The clinging sound started to be hear again.

After he spent sometimes on the salmon ladder, Oliver's phone started to buzz again and he took it. "It's Laurel, I got to go". He knew he had spent long enough on that thing and he decided to come to Laurel. He left, leaving Diggles and Felicity in their lair. ...................................................................................

Thea was standing in front of the window in her new house, with her new father, Malcolm. She still couldn't forgive Oliver for what he had done to her life. She just stood there staring at far away.

"Thea, time for lunch" Malcolm came into her room and put down her meal in the table. When he saw Thea face still in red he knew that he had to say something to cheer her up.

"Listen Thea, I know it has been a rough time for you, but you can't be like this. I know you are hurt. Everything you had has taken away from you because of the people in the Glades." He talked as he touched her hair and he took a deep breath before he continued. "This is happened because your brother is the Arrow." Malcolm looked to Thea trying to convince her.

"What?! I know he is already being an ass but he is not some crazy vigilante guy who running around at night!" Thea couldn't believe what Malcolm just said, she had enough with every bullshit lately. Her findings that Malcolm Merlyn was her real father instead of Robert Queen, and her brother enemy who killed her mother had some mad skills. Her real father was the Dark Archer who also came back from the dead. And now he told her that Oliver Queen,her brother is the Arrow. She had so much thing to take.

"Dont ever talk to me again about him, dont even you dare saying his name in front of me. i had enough trouble this week." Thea looked angry at his father and walked into the door.

"At least you know the truth Thea. Im not like your brother who keep lying to you the whole time." Thea looked at him for a second and left. Malcolm felt a little bit guilty, he told her something that gonna make her world turned upside down, again. But he had no choice, soon or later she would find out who The Arrow was.

Malcolm went into his secret room. There were a lot of guns,arrow,blade, you could find all kinds of weapons in his secret room. He took his mask and placed it right on his face. "You doesn't know what will come to you Oliver."

........................................................................................

Oliver came to the hospital to meet Laurel. He walked into Lance room and found that Detective Lance has awaken on his bed with Laurel and Sara beside him.

"Oliver" Laurel called his name as she saw him and hug him happily.

"Hi Laurel" He hug her back and he turned his face to the rest of the room.

"Sara, Detective Lance." He greet every body.

"How are you Detective?" Oliver walked near to Lance bed.

"Im fine just a couple of bruises,nothing to worry about. Thank you for asking."

"Im glad that you are okay" Oliver smiled at him.

"Yeah Dad i thought im never gonna see you again after that night." Sara gave him smile to but her eyes still full in tears, she really glad that he was okay.

"No need to worry anymore sweetheart. Im here" Lance tried to calm her.

As Lance and Sara had their moment, Laurel asked Oliver to go out of the room. Laurel closed the door. And she surprised Oliver that she hug him.

"Oliver,thank God you alright." She just hug him tightly that she was pleased to see him. After she found out that Oliver was the Arrow she just couldn't stop worried about him. Even though this had been a week, this is the first time Laurel saw him as she was too focused on her dad. The last time she saw him was the night when the attack happened.

"Im fine Laurel." He looked straight into her eyes to show her that he was okay eventhough he was not. There was some moment between the two of them. They looked at each other eyes.

Oliver broke those eye contact as he felt that it was a little bit inappropriate because they knew they couldn't be together, not after Tommy's death.

"I should go"

An awkward momment happened.

"Yeah , hmm do you want to grab lunch with me tommorow?" Laurel asked him as they had a lot of catching up to do.

"Yeah..yeah..I'll pick you up at 12" Oliver accepted the invitation.

"Ill see you tommorow." Laurel gave Oliver her loved look and she came back into her father's room. Oliver didnt replied he just gave her his best smile and left. ...................................................................

Roy still couldn't accept the fact what Oliver just told him. He came to Sin's place. He explained every thing to Sin of course not the Arrow part because she didnt know that Oliver was the Arrow. Eventhough they were having some argument right know he still kept Oliver secret because he still respected Oliver for what he had done to all people in Starling city, to him.

"Please help me to find her Sin. Ask your friend around. I dont know where else to go for help." Roy told Sin as he put his hands on behind on his head and turned his head down.

Sin looked sorry for her friend. She knew Thea mean the world to him. "Ill see what i can do Roy." And she gave him her hug. Roy was her best friend. He has helped her a lot, and watching him like this was like the time that she never want it to happend.

"Are you sure Roy there is no clue to find her? The place she likes to go, friends that close to her other that us? the people she like to call? Anything that could lead us to her? There must be something Roy."

Sin asked him to find some clue. Roy was trying to remember what that could lead them to find Thea and Roy realize. He suddenly stood up making Sin a little bit jump.

"What is it Roy?"

"She called. She called Oliver back at Verdant and Felicity track the call. Felicity has the address. I need to get back to Verdant. Thanks Sin. This mean a lot to me." He thanked Sin and left in a rush.

"All the time Roy. I hope you will find her. If you need help, you know where to find me." she gave a small smile at Roy. She took her phone and called someone. "Can we meet? I need to talk to you." .............................................................................................

Oliver was in his lair alone. He had ordered Diggles and Felicity not to come today because he needed some time alone.Oliver was in his salmon ladder, doing his thing. It's the only thing that could ease his mind about Thea. The only sound that could be hear was the clinging sound that came from the salmon ladder as Oliver climbed up.

He put his self down as he heard someone coming upstairs. With Thea gone there was no one ran the Verdant, and he didnt want to at least for this time. So there was no croud no music upstairs, its completely silence.

Oliver wore his shirt back and opened the door as someone knocking. Its Laurel.

"Hi Ollie." Laurel give him a smile and he let her in.

"Is everything okay?" Oliver asked her as this was unusual that Laurel came to him.

"You missed our lunch." She brought a bag of Belly Burger with her.

He looked at his watch and its already pointed at 2. "Im sorry Laurel. I forgot."

Oliver rub his head with a stress face. This problem with Thea was messing with his head. Laurel started to get worried, Oliver usually very good at covering his own feeling but this time he couldn't hide it anymore.  This problem that he was dealing with was very serious.

"Whats going on Oliver? Are you okay?" She put herhands on Oliver shoulder and put his face only an inch away from Oliver's. 

As he looked into her worried eyes he said "Its Thea. She left." Oliver eyes started to shatter and he continued "She said she hated me because im the reason our parents died. And i had lied about his real father. She doesnt want me in her life anymore." 

Oliver felt more free to open up those story to her, because it was Laurel, even sometimes Oliver was trying to stay away from her for her own safety but he just couldnt. Because she was the one that he loved and it could never be changed no matter how manny women had come to his life, Sara,Shado, The Huntreses. 

Laurel hug him into her arm and placed her hands on Oliver's neck. "None of it is your fault Ollie. You didnt killed them. Malcolm and Slade did. And all your lies its just a way to protect her, to keep her unharm. And please dont blame your self again Ollie." She tighten her grip, and Oliver burried his face on her shoulder. 

When they were hugging, Diggles and Felicity came. "Oliver you need to see this." 

Diggles and Felicity surprised to see Laurel. "ow..you are with Laurel, emm im sorry i interupted what just happend between you two. But Oliver you really need to see this. And im sorry i..we come without knocking". Felicity started to bable and started doing her hand signal while holding her tablet.

Felicity gave her tablet to him and channel 52 was on.

_"After the attack last week, a lot of factory and company goes bankrupt. Fortunetly one of the biggest company Queen Consolidated stand still . But with the missing of CEO, Isabel Roscheft this company has no leader.Meanwhile there is Starling Finance,that ready to take Queen Consolidated and change it into Financial Company. This company has a record for fired their employee because they used robot and machine instead of people. If Queen Consolidated didn't has any leader for the next 3 days, this could be the end of the Queen's company and will sacrifice thousand people unemployed. Now the employee of Queen Consolidated begin to ask where is Oliver Queen as their life are at stake_ "

"Oliver you need to take the lead of your company"

But there was no answer to Diggles question as Oliver sat and thinking god knows what inside of his head.

"Well if you don't then all of that people have no income,it means they have no money which also means they cant buy food for their children and pets and no school for children..aa...mm... what exactly are you gonna do Oliver?" Felicity started to bable again as Oliver didnt give them any answer.

Oliver still didnt answer their question, he cared about those people but he also cared about Thea. He couldn't take his mind out of Thea and being the CEO of the biggest company also need focus. 

"Oliver you are going to take that place. I know you still sad about Thea, but you also have responsibility to those people. Im not gonna say that this is easy for you because it doesnt. I'll help you through this Oliver. We all are." Laurel gave him some motivation, Diggles and Felicity gave nod, agreeing with what Laurel said. 

Oliver stood up and asked Diggles to take his suit. "Which one Oliver? The CEO or the Arrow?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still trying to make it better.And by the way im sorry if i made some mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy. Comment are welcome. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The black mask man

Roy came back to Verdant and sneaked up to the door. He didn't want anybody to know that he came. When he entered there was nobody in the lair. He really glad they all were gone. At least he could search the address without any disturbance. He was searching on Felicity's desk, and every inch of that room but he couldn't  find what he was looking for. He was about to give up when he saw a yellow paper inside the dustbin and he picked it up "47 east street" as soon as he saw it, he left in a hurry. ...........................................................................

Meanwhile Sin was at the rooftop of the tallest building in the town with a big clock on the top of it. She was meeting with someone that she had called before.

"I'm here Sin" there was a voice behind her as she turned around and saw The Black Canary.

"It's good to see you, i thought you never come back." as she hug her like an old friend.Both of them were feeling happy to meet each other.

"Yeah after that incident, i go overseas and i think im not so comfortable over there. So i come back" The Black Canary a.k.a Sara told her. Nysa took care of the problem with the League of Assasins and let Sara back to her family as a thank you give for Det.Lance who had saved her back at the tunnel.

"So what is it Sin? you sound pretty serious on the phone"

"I need your help" as her face turned from happiness into sadness."Remember when i told you i had a friend who is hanging around with rich people?"

"Yeah, whats wrong?"

"He has a girlfriend from such a high place. Do you know Thea Queen? Sister of a billioner Oliver Queen? well she is kind of missing right now. Can you find her?"

Of course she knew. She knew her too well due to the fact that she was dating with her brother long time ago. She was starting to worry. "Yeah sure, I'll find her. I'll keep you posted Sin" 

"I know i can count on you, I got to go, see you around" as Sin left The Canary, she began to call Oliver wondering how was he doing right now. ......................................................................... 

Oliver, Felicity and Diggle were on their way to Queen Consolidated. Their car began to stop moving as they were stuck in  traffic jam. When Oliver was watching from the window of the car he saw a lot of police cars in front of a bank. "What happened over there?" he is to curious as he began to go out from the car, he heard gun shoot. 

"This is SCPD, you are surrounded!! Put down your weapon and let the hostages go."as one of the police man talked with the microphone. 

"I'll let them go if you bring me the Arrow!! Untill that time they are mine!!" A black mask man with dark leather suit full with weapons. appeared behind the door as he hold one hostage with gun on her head. 

Oliver saw it and he knew exactly what he had to do. "Diggle, Did you bring my suit?"

"Of course I did" as he gave him his Arrow suit.

Meanwhile the police were trying to figure out what they had to do.

"What know Detective? They want the Arrow. If he come what do we do?" One of those police man talked to his chief wondering what would they did if he showed up because he was still the most wanted man in Starling city, eventhough he had saved the city from Slade's super armies. 

An arrow with a rope burst into one of the window of the bank as everybody watched him sliding into the window. The glass crashed into pieces, there are 5 white mask people on that room. The Arrow started to shoot them. But every one of them had a machine gun. It's not an easy fight. The Arrow managed to shoot their gun, usually it's easy to take criminal like robbers but this time it's different, they were trained. One of those mask man got behind him and hit him prettt hard. The Arrow was going down from that blow. The other four mask men ready to grab their gun back. As he saw it he knew he hadn't had a chance if they succeed. He fired his special arrow. The one that could explode and "BOOM". All of the mask men pass out from that explotion as The Arrow thrown to the wall. He felt his body hurt because of the impact, but thank God he was okay. He pulled himself up and went to downstairs where the hostages were being held. 

"Well, well here comes The Arrow" as The Arrow seen him, he knew that he was the boss because he wore different suit from the guys upstairs. 

"What do you want? Let this people go" He talked with his Arrow voice. 

"I want you. Throw your bow at kick it to me and take off that hood and show this people who you really are or I begin to shoot all of this people, starting with this one" The mask man took one of the hostages and put his gun right into his head. The Arrow couldn't do anything except put his weapon and kicked it. but took off that hood? He knew he couldn't, if they found out who he was, the safety of the people that he cared about were in a big danger. On the other hand if he didn't do it, it meant they were all gonna dead.

"I said Take off you hood!! I give you 5 seconds! 5...4...3...2...!!!" He began to count as he was ready to pull out the triger.

"Stop!!! I'll do it!!" The Arrow put his hands on his hood prepared to take it off. 

In Oliver's car Felicity was doing her magic. "You can thank me later Oliver."

And the light went off. The Arrow hit the black mask man with some powerfull blows. They fought in the dark, almost even. The black mask man also threw some punch and kick to The Arrow. It was a strong one because The Arrow lost his balance for a few time because that blows. The black mask man got behind him and began to strangle him as he throw himself into the glass table made the black man landing his back on it. The Arrow manage to get away from him. He began to cut the hostages rope that bind their hands on the back. The hostages began to run out from the bank. 

Suddenly there was a shot. Turned out that black man was not that easy to get rid of. The bullet graze The Arrow's right shoulder. "Argh" He let out small grawn. When the people outside the bank heard the shot the police started to get the hostages to the save place. 

"My son is still in that bank!!" A woman with a scarf proximately 40 years old screamed as the police took him to stay away from that bank. 

"Please..pleasee let go of me!! He was in there!! Josh!!!" The woman with a scarf screamed her son's name. Her scream was so histerical and she was crying. Tears started to come down from her eyes. 

The Arrow has been shot, but he wasn't just gave up like that. He took an arrow and stab him in the heart. 

"Who are you? Why are you looking for me?!" The Arrow asked him and press the arrow deeper into the wound. But instead of screaming the black man grin at him and said "yo..u don't ne...ed to kn..ow him. The..re is a bo...mb, yo..u a..re ju..st the sa..me as a de..ad man" as he let out his last breath.

"Is he just say a bomb?" Felicity heard the man from The Arrow's mic. 

The Arrow started looking to find the bomb. He saw a black bag on the corner of the room, he opened it. "I find it!! This bag full with C4 and a lot of wire. The time that i had left is... 1 55 seconds!!" 

"You need to get out of there Oliver!! Even a bomb squad can't disarm it in such a time!" Felicity ordered him as she knew he didnt have much time and there was no way he could survive from such a big bom if he didn't manage to get out in time.

"I'm on my way out." As he began to go out he saw a little boy under the chair on the edge of the room. He came to him. 

"Lets get out of here" but instead of doing what he said the boy freak out. Of course he was, he was just 5 years old and a guy who just killed a person with a scary voice approach him. 

"Oliver!! Get the hell out of there!!" The Arrow heard her warning him that he hadn't had a long time. He knew he had to get out ,now or never. He wanted to grab him but he couldn't because there wasn't enough space for him to get the boy.He turned off his changer voice device and opened his hood and began to talk in his own voice. 

"Hey..hey..it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." As he lay his hands prepared to take him out. The boy started to calm down as he saw that the man under the hood wasn't that scary. "Come here. We need to get out." the boy crawled and The Arrow hold him and ran towards outside. 

"KABOOMM" The bomb had exploded, The Arrow jumped and was out in the mean time. He fell and rolled on the stairs in front of the bank, holding the boy with him. 

"Joshh!!" The scarf woman ran into him. 

"Mom!!!" The boy called his mother and ran to her. The Arrow was still lay on the street starting to get up and left. The woman hug her beloved son, as she turned her face The Arrow was gone.

.............................................................................

Oliver got back into his car as Oliver Queen.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Diggle asked him. 

"Yeah i'm okay other than this wound" Oliver opened his blazzer and rolled his shirt as he showed it to Felicity. 

"Oh God you are bleeding. Dig gave me those first aid kid box" as Diggle hand it to her, she started to patch him up. 

"Oliver they seem to be trained. It took long enough for you to take them down" Diggle heard Oliver and those man fought from the earphone.

"Ergh...yeah. There is somebody behind this and i think he is dangerous." Oliver let small amount of pain as Felicity sew his wound. 

"There is a surveilance camera inside the bank. I'll Pull it up and run facial recognition from the FBI database. Which...I borrowed." Felicity let small smile while put some bandage on his shoulder.Both of them smiled because they knew she hacked to get it. 

"Well I still have a meeting Diggle. Drive me to the company.I still can take it from now." As Oliver put back his shirt and blazzer, ready to go to the meeting. Suddenly he feel dizzy couldn't keep his eyes opened and he cough badly.

"Oliver!!!" Felicity and Diggle watched him in horror.

"I think i've been poisoned." and then he passed out.


	4. Lies that hurt

Chapter 4: Lies that hurt

 

Diggle drove as fast as he could to get them back to their lair.They brought him to the lair and laid him down on a steel table. Felicity started to put some medical equipment on his chest. As Diggle took and smashed Oliver's herb and injected it into his sistem. 

 

"He is stable for now." As they watched a steady pulse on the monitor. Felicity sat and felt relieve.

 

"This the bullet, you should check what inside his system." as he gave the bullet to Felicity.

 

Suddenly the door was opened. "Oliver, i saw the news earlier. Are you okay?" Laurel came into the lair. 

 

"Oliver!!" Laurel was shocked to see him lied on the metal table unconcious.

 

Diggle calmed her down and explained everything to her."He is gonna be fine Laurel. Nothing to worry about him."

 

"when is he gonna be awake?" Laurel watched Oliver as she hold his hands.

 

Diggle laid his eyes on Felicity, 

"Ow.. aa..Maybe 3 hours or days, we dont know yet. We still trying to figure out what inside his system." 

Watching Oliver unconcious make her afraid. Tears about to coming down but she wiped it. 

"Ollie please be okay." Laurel whispered in Oliver's ear.

 

They started to find who was behind it and what chemical subtance that posioned Oliver as they were waiting for him to wake up. 

 

................................................................

 

 

Roy arrived at a house not far from Starling city. An elegant house with a big door and lots of window. He began to look around and knocked the door but no one answered. He waited long enough in front of that house untill he decided to go home. He feels so devastated.

 

On his way home, he stopped to get something to eat. When he opened the store door he saw a curly blonde girl. She wore red jacket and long jeans as she hold a cup of coffee in her hands. The second he saw her he recognize her. It was Thea.

 

"Thea!" He called her as he grabbed her arm almost made her coffee spoiled.

 

Thea looked at him and let her hands go. She just walked away from him without saying a word.

 

"Thea!! Thea stop!!" Roy called her one more time but she ignored him. Roy ran to Thea and blocked her path.

 

"What is it Roy?!" Thea finally answered him.

 

"Thea, why did you run?"

 

"I dont want to see you anymore Roy. You've lied to me!" Thea screamed and left him. Roy knew he had lying to her the whole time, but this time he couldnt lied anymore because she had found his bow and arrows. The night of the attack Roy left her there because Oliver needed him.

 

"Look Thea Im so sorry. I didnt mean to. I wont lie to you anymore Thea."

 

"How many times do you say that Roy and keep lying to me over and over again. Just the same when you lied to me when you said you stop following the vigilante!!"

 

"Thea, im sorry but i had to do it"

 

"Why Roy? Why? Because my brother is The Vigilante?!" Thea said to him as she remembered the joke that Malcolm told her.

 

As Roy heard it, he was really shocked. He didnt knew that she knew. He didnt remember Oliver had told her before but since she was his sister maybe he told her when he wasnt around.Thats what Roy was thinking. "You..you knew?"

 

Thea didnt expect those answer. She couldnt believe it. She thought it was just some bullshit his father told her. Tears almost come down on her face  but she pretended like she had known long time ago.

"Yeah Roy, since when did you know he is the vigilante?" 

 

Roy didnt have any reason to lie to her anymore since she knew the truth.

 

"Not long after i was injected with some drug. He helped me through it. Thats why i've been missing for a while."

 

"So he asked you to stay away from me?"

 

Roy gave a little nod as he remembered when he was injected with mirakuru serum, he couldnt controlled himself, and Oliver asked him to stay away from Thea because it wasnt save for her.

 

Thea had heard enough, one more pain caused by his brother and she left Roy. " Do not follow me Roy!! Leave me alone! Ever! From now on we are done!!" 

 

Roy stood there and watched her left as he got the answer.

................................................................

 

Sara had called and texted him for several times, but Oliver never answered. She decided to go to the lair where Oliver spent most of his time overthere. Sara walked down to the lair. "Oliver why you didnt reply my call? I have called you like a thousand times" as she arrived at the end of the stairs, she looked Oliver was laying on the metal table. 

"What happened to him??

 

"He has been poisoned, but now he is alright",Diggle was sitting on his chair waiting for Oliver to recover again.

 

"Oh God Ollie.." Sara looked Oliver's face as her hand touching his face.

..............................................................

Thea went back to her new house. On her way home tears was coming down on her face made her mascara and make up started to fall apart. He came into his father room and hug him.

"What happened Thea? Are you okay?" Malcolm asked her as he watched his own daughter crying.

 

"You were right!! After all this time,he always missing all the time, came out of nowhere. He never told me  where and why he was going. Even he didnt show up at my mother's funeral!! He..he told Roy to stay away from me and i remembered when i asked him, he said he know nothing about Roy. How can he keep lying to me?? Why he did this to me??!! Why is everybody lying to me?! Why can he just be honest with me just for one time???" more tears coming down on her face. Thea felt completely betrayed by her brother with all of his lies. 

 

"Thea look at me" Malcolm stare her in the eyes, Thea's face looked red "I wont lie to you Thea, ever."

 

"I should have trusted you from the begining, you are the one that always honest to me. Thank you Dad". This is the first time Thea admitted that Malcolm was her father. 

 

"You dont have to thank me Thea. Its an obligation for a father to be honest with his daughter".

 

"I know you do" As he heard what Thea just said, he grinned. This was going as he planned. Now Thea is on his side. 

 

"Stop crying Thea, i dont want tears ruining your beautiful face" Malcolm smile at her and gave a gentle touch on her face. Thea finally smiling as her father trying to make her better but in a childish way. Maybe its because he had no experience with a 17 years old teenager before. 

 

Malcolm continued "Maybe as Thea Queen they can lie to you but now left it all behind Thea. Now  you are my daughter, Ill help you become Thea Merlyn. There will nobody brave enough to lie to you anymore Thea or even hurt you. I swear." Malcolm wiped out tears on her face and  hug her again.

 

"How?" Thea looked him in the eye.

 

"Ill show you how." 

................................................................

 

 

 

Roy was sitting in front of Sin's house just staring far away. He still couldnt believe what he just heard from Thea.

Sin opened her door "woaaa...you scare me Roy. What are you doing in front of my house?" 

 

Roy still sat there,"You dont need to looking for her anymore Sin."

 

"Thea? You met her??" Sin surprised and she sat beside him.

 

"Yeah I did." Roy felt really heartbroken, what Thea said was right. He lied to her to much for so long.

 

 Sin couldnt say a word because she knew from his look he was really upset. He knew his heart was really broken but she knew deep down he had strenght to go through this. She put her hands on his shoulder and hug him. "You have to be strong Roy. You have to."

 


	5. The Guilt

Chapter 5:the guilt 

 

Tick...tick...tick...the sound from the clock ticking. His vision were blurred, he squeeze his eyes to make it clearer. He saw light, really bright one. 

 

Felicity watched Oliver started to wake up. "Dig, i think he is awake."

 

Diggles and Felicity approached him, "Oliver, are you okay?"

 

Oliver rub his head because his head still hurt, maybe there still some amount of drug remaining in his siystem. "Where am i?"

 

"You are in the lair,Oliver, you have been poisoned when you stopped bank robbery few days ago.

Oliver little bit shock when he heard that, "A few days ago? How long i have been pass out?" He tried to sit down while he felt like it was just yesterday.

 

"2 days Oliver. How do you feel right now?" Felicity gave him a blanket to cover his body.

 

"Head still hurt,but im okay. You should drive me to the QC Dig."

Both of them didnt say a word.

"What?" Oliver confused why his partners just stood still with no answer.

"You dont need to go there anymore Oliver."

Oliver still confused,as Felicity finally opened up her mouth, "Starling Finance now own your company Oliver, because you didnt come the other day."

"Queen Consolodated is the last place you want to go Oliver. People who lost their job were demonstrating there. Its not safe for you to be there right now."

Oliver felt like there was a huge rock came into his shoulder.He knew because of his absence those people lost their job. He looked really upset.

"I need to go somewhere."

"Its not a good decision Oliver, for now"

"Yeah you are still in pain." Oliver took his shirt and wore it but it clearly saw from his expression that it was painful. "Obviously" Felicity continued.

 

"I'm fine Felicity" Clearly Oliver was upset. He didn't even see her when he was about to go.

As Oliver and Diggle heard his tone and expression on his face they knew there was nothing that they could say was gonna made him feel better.

"Ill go get the car." Diggle took the car key.

"No. Look I need sometime, alone." He looked at them, he knew they were understand.

"Where do you want to go Oliver?" Diggle was worried about him, eventhough he was The Arrow, he wasn't sure that Oliver was gonna be okay because they hadn't found out what were the other side effect of the poison.

There was some hesitance and finally he answered "Somewhere quiet" and Oliver left them.

................................................................

 

Oliver took his bike and ride it very fast. He didn't go to see Laurel but instead he was going to Queen Consolidated. He really need to see how were those people holding after losing their job. He lied to Diggle and Felicity because he knew they were never allowed them to come to the QC. 

 

................................................................

 

 

Lance was in the police station staring at his detective badge. He was no longer an officer after the night of the attack. He smiled when he saw it and put in on his belt.

 

Laurel visited him at the station.

"Hi Dad!" She gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek.

 

"Laurel, what are you doing here?" Detective Lance happy to see her.

 

"Since this is your first day I brought you something" Laurel smile happily and gave him a box of donut.

 

"Donut, Its been a long time i dont eat this. It smells delicious." Detective Lance opened the box.

 

"Ehem"  Detective Lucas Hilton was on the door and walked towards them. "I am  really happy that you are out of the hospital Detective Lance but It will be better if this donut stay in the box until lunch time." He smiled at him and put the box on the desk. 

 

"Thank you. Its good to meet you Lucas" they both hug each other.

 

"Nice to see you Detective." Laurel smiled to him.

 

Laurel's phone rang. Its text from Felicity.

 

"Oliver is awake but not looking good. I hope you can make him feel better."

 

"Dad, I need to go somewhere, see you later"  Laurel kissed him again and say goodbye. "Dont forget to eat your medicine after lunch."

 

"Yeah i wont .Bye sweetheart" Det Lance smiled as he saw her out.

 

................................................................

 

 

Oliver arrived at Queen Consolodated. He saw a lot of people protested in front of the company. They brought posters and baton on their other hand. It was chaos.

 

"Give us our job back!!!"

 

"We are more valuable than those dumb robots!!"

 

A lot of people were screaming and yelling. All of them were fired because now Queen Consolidated was a chemical company. To keep the product steril they used robots and computer instead of human with a lots of contamination.

 

When he saw it, he knew he wasnt supposed to be there. He put on his hood and a cap, so he wouldn't be recognize by all those protestant. When he was about to leave QC, acidentally he bump into some guy with blue denim jacket. 

 

"Hey, you are here for protest too right? Take this"  The guy gave him a wood baton and poster.

 

"Thank you but im about to leave." Oliver was trying to avoid eye contact.

 

"Hey, its alright man, take this. We re about to begin." but that man was still insisted.

 

Oliver ignored him and left, but that guy chased him. "Hey! I was talking to you man!" He grabbed his cap and the hood was pulled down.

 

"Hey, I know you". 

 

"Give it back to me." Oliver asked him politely.

 

But instead gave his cap back the guy was yelling to the crowd,

"Oliver Quenn is here!!!!" 

 

Oliver was trying to leave but there was to many people and he stucked in the crowd. A lot of people started to surround him.

 

"Im sorry. I dont expect this to happen" Oliver tried to calm them.

 

"We are here because of you, Mr. Queen!!" 

 

"Im so sorry, ill do anything so all of you get your job back." He knew from the begining that it was all his fault.

 

The crowd started to calm down a little bit until a guy with blje jacket and a red cap said,

"Are you Mr Queen? Where were you when we need you back then?!" 

 

"Yeah!! You didnt come the other day!! Thats why all of us losing our job!!"

 

"I ..had something to do back then. It was an emergency" Oliver lied to them because he was being The Arrow at that time and of course he couldnt tell them.

 

"What??!! Hanging around with your bitches?!! I saw your car at your club on that day!" One of the crowd yelled from the back as he walked and confronted Oliver.

 

"No, i wasnt" Oliver denied him. 

 

"So what did you do back there?"

 

Oliver couldnt answered him, he was silence. Because back then, he was unconcious after stopping bank robbery, and of couse he couldnt tell them that. As the crowd saw he couldnt answered that question they all began to assume that he was having fun in his club on that day.

 

 

"You are son of a b****!!" 

One of them lose his temper and smack him with bottle.

CRANG

 

"ARGHH!!" Oliver gasp as the bottle broke when met his head.His head was bleeding.

 

As he about to fell, two guys hold his hands. They punched him in the stomach. "This is what you deserve Mr.Queen!" 

 

Oliver started coughing as the blow made him hard to breath. The punch wasnt that hard, if he was in a good condition he wont even feel it. But the injured he got before clearly made it worst. They punched and kicked him. 

................................................................

 

Laurel was driving to see Oliver after visited her father. She was happy to see her father got his job back. She knew that her father was really upset when he was demoted. Eventhough his father always seem to be fine but Laurel always knew deep down what he felt.

 

Laurel stopped her car when she saw a crowd. 

As her car came closer with the crowd she saw a man with black hooded jacket, blue shirt and jeans got beat up. Laurel was surprised to see him. "Oliver!!" She went out from her car and pushed people away and tried to get to him.

 

"What are you doing?! Let him go!!" as she was  pushing those people away from him. 

 

Those two people let him go and Oliver just drop down to the ground. He had a lot of bruises on his face. Laurel caught him before he fell to the ground.

 

"You better stay away from him mam, he is just a jerk who always having fun and didnt care about people's life!!" 

 

As she heard it she was really mad, she stood up and her hands gave him the most painful slap on his face.

 

"If you dare say it for one more time i swear you'll regret it for the rest of your life!!!" Laurel looked him straight to the eyes.

 

"Watch your hand mam or i..." 

 

"Or what?" Laurel didnt give him a chance to finish his sentence. She clearly was on fire.

 

"You dont have any idea what he has done for you, for all the people in Starling city! He is the bravest person that you guys ever met, every day  he risk his life for all of you eventhough he doesnt know all of you!! He had sacrifice everything for your sake and this is what all of you give back in return??!!" Tears started coming down from her eyes. She just couldnt accept what they have done to him. She knew that Oliver was the one who really care about people in Starling city, all of them. 

 

"Laurel.." Oliver called her name and shook his head to give her signal that he didnt want her to open Oliver's real identity as The Arrow.

 

"What are you talking about? This guy over here, the one that you stood up for, he is the reason my wife is in the hospital and my child cant go to school!! So you better stay away because we are not done with him!" 

 

"Yeah get out of our way if you dont want to get hurt." Another man in the crowd spoke.

 

The man screamed at her and pushed her. Laurel grab a baton on the ground and hit him as he walked to beat Oliver again.

 

"Dont you there to touch him!! I am working at the DA office, one more step and I gonna put all of you in jail!!" Laurel threaten him while holding a baton.

 

"I am already warn you lady, this is what you got!" The man swing his baton to hit her. Laurel squeez her eyes as she knew that he was gonna hit him. But she didnt feel anything. She opened her eyes and there was Oliver. Oliver took the hit on his back to protect her. "Oliver!!!" 

 

Oliver turned his back and grabbed his baton. "Your problem is with me not her ". He gave him his Arrow looked. The man tried to pull his baton back but he couldnt. Oliver hold it very strong.

 

Suddenly they heard police sirene near them. "Go!! Go!! Go!! The cops are here!!" The man warned the crowd and they were all ran leaving Oliver and Laurel.

 

"Im fine Laurel..." Oliver tried to calm her as he was coughing.

 

"No you are not!!" As she looked bruises on his face and blood from his head and mouth. She helped him walked to her  car.

 

"You need to go to the hospital Oliver."

................................................................

 

Laurel was in the hospital outside Oliver's room as she was worried about his injuries. Suddenly the door opened and Oliver was out with a bandage on his head and swollen.

 

Laurel looked at him and didnt move an inch. Oliver looked at her, he knew that looked. The looked that she gave as she was about to cry and he about to hug her but she refused and she said, 

 

"Why are you just stood there and do nothing? You could easily win." she tried not to cry, "why you let them beat you?" she pointed her finger on his chest. 

 

Oliver didnt answered those question, he hold her hands  and hug her . "I'm sorry i make you worry Laurel".Laurel broke in tears.

 

"Why didnt you fight them Ollie? If i wasnt there at that time you can be.."

 

"I cant fight them Laurel." Laurel didnt finish her sentence as Oliver interupt. "After all what ive done to them, thats all my fault and i deserve this"

 

"No you dont." Laurel looked at him in the eye "how many times do i have to tell you that this is not your fault Ollie? And now seeing you beat yourself up like this" she let out some tears coming down on her face. 

 

She was really sad about what he had done. She knew that he had through a lot and he was so strong for so long. But this was what she was afraid of. When the time that he lost his strenght. She was really afraid that she was gonna lose him. He wiped her tears. "Please Ollie, dont do this again, ever.Promise me." She hold Oliver hands on her face.

 

"I wont Laurel, I promise." Oliver hug her again. He regreted his action, he realize its not just about him. Its also about the people who care about him especially Laurel. it clearly broke her heart.

................................................................

 

Malcolm was in his living room, drank a cup of coffee while watching the view from his window.

 

"So, how was it ?" Malcolm asked the guy who just came in. He wore a blue jacket and brought a cap, Oliver's cap.He was the same guy who was in the crowd before.

 

"Everything go as plan. Just need to provoke a little bit and all of the crowd got into it" He answered as he threw the cap on the table.

 

"Good job. Take all of this. Your mask friends didnt make it out the other day. " Malcolm hand him an envelope of money. "Ill get you in touch when i need you again."

 

"Thank you." He took that money and left.

 

Malcolm continued to drink his coffee and stood up facing the window again. "First move is done. I cant wait to do the next move Oliver."

 


	6. Thea Merlyn

Chapter 6: Thea Merlyn 

 

CLANG CLANG

The sound of baton clingin in the room.  One baton hit another baton. In the middle of the room there were 3 people wearing some sort of protecting gear. Two againts one. They were all good at fighting but between 3 of them, there one that stood up. 

 

CLAP CLAP

"Well done." Someone clapping, it was Malcolm.

 

"Thanks Dad." She opened her mask. 

 

"You are getting good at this stuff, im proud of you Thea." Malcolm come to her at touch her short hair. As Thea Merlyn, she cut her hair short,  leaving her curly hair as she left her old life as one of the Queen's family.

 

"This is starting to become easy for me Dad." Thea put her baton and her protective gear on the table, and she turned at Malcolm. "Maybe i am ready going to the field."

 

"Well maybe you are good with baton now, but in the field we need something better than a baton Thea." Malcolm walked to another room, and Thea followed him.

"Well i guess baton is good enough. You see the way i use it? Nobody can even touch me when i use it. " Thea asked him, she thought she was really good with that baton, that means she was also good with sword, and why can she use it in the field? Those things keep inside her head.

 

"Well yes, in close range. You cant use a baton to fight someone that far from you. But you can use this." Malcolm opened a black box full with arrows. He handed it to Thea.

 

"An arrow?" When Thea saw it. She started to remember the Arrow or aka her brother.

 

"Yes Thea. Arrow is the best among all weapons. It can use for short or long range. And the important thing is it didnt leave any trace." Malcolm saw Thea face turned into anger. 

 

Thea was remembering her brother not as her beloved one, but as a person who had killed her family and ruined her life. Malcolm was really getting into her. There has been no days since she knew the truth about her brother secret that didnt make her angry.

 

Thea came close to the box. She admired it, she put the arrow back in and took his father bow beside the table. "So when do we start Dad?"

 

Malcolm smilled at his new daughter.

"As soon as you ready".

................................................................

 

Oliver had come back to his lair. 

 

"What the hell Oliver?!" Diggle completely shocked as he watched him full of bruises.

 

"Im fine Dig. I went to hospital earlier." He opened his jacket and put it on his chair.

 

"Oliver seriously? You are just wake up couple hours ago and now you already get another wound? i cant believe it and you have to redefine 'fine' because its clearly not fine. and where did you get all of this wound?"

Felicity started to bable as she watched him pretty beaten up.

 

"You went to QC didnt you?"  Diggle made a good guess. Felicity opened up her mouth because she was surprised. "Did you Oliver?" 

 

"Yeah i did. Im sorry i didnt tell." Oliver put his hands on his face. He was really frustrated. He felt like there was nothing that he could do.

 

"You better be get some rest Oliver. Sure you need it." Diggle advice him as he saw Oliver in a rough shape.

 

TING

Suddenly something came up from Felicity computer.

 "What's that?" Diggle asked.

 

"Remember the guy at the bank robery. I just got a name. Larkox, 35 years old, no family no children,well he had long list, thief, break in, murder and before that dark time he was working at.........." Felicity stop reading as she saw a very familiar  company name.

 

"Where Felicity?" Oliver asked her.

 

Felicity turned her chair and looked at Oliver "Merlyn Global, he worked there."

 

"Do you think this has something to do with Malcolm?" Diggle asked.

 

"Honestly? I dont know." Oliver answered.

 

Olivers phone started to buzz again. Its Laurel.

My dad found the guy. He need you to confirm it. See you at the police station.

 

"I need to go now. Find something more about that guy Felicity". Oliver grabbed his jacket.

 

"Be carefull Oliver. Dont add  another wound." Diggle said.

....................

 

Oliver and Laurel went to the police station. "Dad." Laurel hug him. 

"Thank God you are okay." Detective Lance glad to see her coming in one piece.

 

"What the hell happened to you Oliver? I heard you get beat up but i dont expect to be this serious." Detective Lance was shocked when he saw a lot of bruises on his face and bandage on his head.

 

"Its not that hurt as it looks  detective. Im fine" he gave him a smile eventhough he was still in pain.

 

"So whats going on Dad?" Laurel asked him.

 

"My man arrested somebody, he has a baton with blood on it and my man said he saw you. I think he is the man who beat you up. Ill take you to him" Detective Lance took them to the interogation room as Oliver saw there was a man cuffed sitting on the chair.

 

As Oliver and Laurel saw him they knew he was the guy at the park.

 

"Is he the guy who beat you up Oliver?" Detective Lance asked him. Oliver looked at that guy, that guy seem pretty nervous. It should be because he had beaten the billionare of Queen Consolodated who could put him in jail for the rest of his lofe .Oliver closed his eyes and then he said, "No, its not him. Let him go." 

 

Laurel and that guy was really shocked to hear that. They are clearly confused with what he just said. There was no way that he could forget that man.

 

"Well you hear the man. You can go." Detective Lance  opened that man cuff.

 

Oliver left the interogation room and Laurel followed him. "Why you let him go Oliver? He did this to you." She pointed all those wounds that Oliver had because of that man.

 

"Its okay Laurel. I dont want to make this things worse.He has a sick wife and his children has no money to go to school. I dont want to make him suffer more."

 

"But he made you suffer." As she touch Oliver wounded chick.

 

"Its nothing Laurel. It will heal in a couple of days. Ill be fine." Oliver grab her hand and they looked at each other.

 

Laurel realize he wasnt the Oliver she knew long time ago. A jerk that always thought about himself. Now he was the most responsible person that she have known. and then they kissed.

 

that guy came out from the interogation room. He seemed relieve. He looked at Oliver and he knod "Thank you" and the  he left. 

 

 

 

............................

 

 

 

 

Its been long enough for Roy since he met Thea that day. Roy couldnt sleep and he barely eat. He just laying on his bed. He closed his eyes, he was about to sleep when something fell down from his desk beside his bed. He sat up and took it. It was a stone with some chinese craft on it. It was a rock that Thea gave him for a symbol of reconected. He was started to remember that time  when Thea asked him to choose, coming after the hood or come back with Thea.

 

He looked that rock, stared at it. He remembered his moments with Thea. He remembered her laugh, her smile. Time when they were a perfect couple. He realize eventhough Thea hated him now, he coulnt give up on her. He put that rock into his pocket, zipper his jacket and left his house. 

 

Roy went to Thea's house again. He wanted to confront her and convinved her to come back. He knew deep down she was still in love with him eventhough what she said was the opposite.  

 

When he arrived at her house, he saw a black limo parked in front of the door. He saw somepeople in suit guarded over there. He saw Thea came out from the door and get into the limo. Roy was about to approach the limo when he saw a 50 years old guy in a suit, tall, black hair came from that door and got into the limo too. 

 

 

His pupils wider when he saw that man. Roy looks like he just seen a ghost. It was Malcolm Merlyn. The guy that supposed to be death but now standing overthere very much alive.

 

Roy still shocked with what he just saw and the limo took off. Roy left in a hurry, he reached his phone and called Oliver's cell.

 

................................................................

 

Oliver's phone started to buzz. Roy called him. 

 

"Oliver!! You wont believe what i just saw! Malcolm is still  alive."

 

Oliver face turned into shocked. "What?!" He thought how could it be? He sure that Malcolm is dead. He remembered the night when the glades destroyed. He stab Malcolm through himself with his arrow.

 

"Ill be there in a few minutes."

 

Oliver still shocked and he just hang up. Diggle and Felicity watched him curiously. 

 

"What is it?" Diggle asked him as he walked to him.

 

Oliver put his cell on the desk and face them with arrow look.

 

"Malcolm. He is alive."

................................................................

 

Roy got back to Verdant and just burst in. Oliver Diggle and Felicity suddenly stood.

 

"I saw him Oliver. Malcolm." Roy told them what he just saw. There was still some shocked on his face.

 

"Are you sure Roy? I mean this is Malcolm Merlyn. Oliver stab him before...and now he is come back to life? Like zombie? Vampire or something?" Felicity started to bable and made some action with her hands as she act to be a vampire.

 

The rest of them  just looked at her. Speachless.

 

"Aaa..  Sorry" Felicity's face turned into red.

 

The rest of the team just stood still. Of course he was still alive, he was the dark archer, he wont be that easy to kill.

 

"He is with Thea." As those word came out from Roy's mouth, Oliver began to panic.

 

"What?! Are you sure Roy?!" Oliver cant believe what he just heard. Thea meant the world to him. She was the only one left that he tried to protect so hard more than he protect himself. And Malcolm Merlyn, Oliver's number one enemy its not gonna be good for Oliver.

 

"We need to get her back. She is not safe there!!" Oliver grab his suit and the rest of them prepared themselves.

..........................................................................

 

Felicity was on her desk, monitoring the team with the GPS. Oliver Diggle and Roy were in position. Felicity could hear from the intercom that they were fighting with the guards. 

 

"Im going in. Diggle cover the exit.Roy come with me. " Oliver gave the que and quietly come through the window.

 

Oliver sneak up into the house tried to find where Thea was. Until a voice behind him made him surprised. 

 

"Why it took you so long, Oliver?" a man with black suit came behind him. Oliver pull his bow and prepare to shoot.

 

"Where is she?!" Oliver gave him his Arrow growl as he was concerned about Thea.

 

"After this long you ask about Thea? Where were you Oliver when she needed you the most? You left her. You werent there." Malcolm took a step closser to the Arrow. The Arrow prepared to shoot.

 

"Lower your bow Oliver. I got your friend." Malcolm pointed outside. There was Diggle and Roy with gun on their head Malcolm's man ready to shoot them.

 

"Im sorry." Diggle said.

 

Oliver had no other choice beside lower his bow.

 

"What is it like? To lose everything? Your father, your mother, your company and Thea? You know how lovely when she was sleeping. I have no doubt that she had her beatifull face from Moira. Can you imagine when I touch her lovely neck, i could easly break them Oliver." 

 

"I swear if you hurt her even just a hair  Ill kill you again Malcolm." Oliver gave him his Arrow look. 

 

"If you dont want it to happen just bring your friend and get the hell out of here." After Malcolm said that suddenly someone came. Someone with black kendo suit holding a sword. 

 

She fought the Arrow. The Arrow shot some arrows but she could block all of it. They fought pretty hard. But the Arrow is still better than her. She fell to the ground.The Arrow had her sword anf put it close to her head . Diggle and Roy kicked and hit Malcolm's man when they were distracted by the fight . But there was not all. A lot of black mask man began show up. "Are you sure you want to fight us all or leave?" Malcolm asked the Arrow, still giving him a chance to escape.

 

The Arrow looked around, and yes it was to many of them. He lifted the sword andw sticked it on the ground. "Remember, we are not done.". He jumped out the window and escape.

 

Malcolm watched as the Arrow and his team left his house and he whispperex "Me neither Oliver."

 

The black suit kendo person stood up behind Malcolm, and she opened her kendo mask.

 

"Well it wasnt that bad, Thea." Malcolm smile at her.

 

"I need you to train me better. I need to be better then him" Thea said with anger.

 

Malcolm gave her a big smile, "im sure you will Thea."


	7. The double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the long hiatus. but now im back!! hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! also feel free to comment. XD

Chapter 7: The double

Oliver, Diggle and Roy got back to their lair.

  
"Are you guys okay?" Felicityasked them as they entered.

  
"Yeah, we are fine Felicity. Who is that girl Oliver? She has some talent" Diggle asked Oliver as he remembered that girl did some pretty good moves.

  
"I dont know and i dont care. The only thing that i care about is Thea." Oliver put his bow on the rack.

  
"Running around at Malcolm's backyard seems not to work. We have to do something Oliver." Roy said to him. Oliver keep his head down, not sure what to do.

Felicity felt sad as she was watching all of them frustrated like that. "Maybe its better for all of you to take a rest. the important thing that we know that Thea is fine right now."

"Lets just take a break shall we? And of course thats include you Oliver" Diggle said to Oliver because he knew he wasnt gonna let this thing go Eventhough he knew there is nothing that he could do right now. Diggle knew the worst that happened tonight wasnt because Malcolm win. It because the meeting with Malcolm, knowing that he could do anything to Thea.

Oliver turned to face them and said "Yeah, BUT if anything comes up tell me as soon as you can." Oliver looked at Felicity who was still doing her computer stuff.

"You will be the first one to know Oliver." Felicity gave him a smile and they are all going home.

........................................................................

The sun shinning so bright. The sky was so clear. and there is a young lady holding a bow and an arrow.

"Lower your elbow a bit Thea." Malcolm said to Thea. He was teaching Thea how to use a bow.

"Like this?" Thea fired the arrow but instead hit her target, it flew away pass it.

"Yes, but you need to be more focus, like this." Malcolm shot and hit the mark perfectly.

"Well yeah i get it." Thea put another arrow and shoot again.

Suddenly Malcolm's phone rang. "Thea, i need to get this. Keep the elbow straight got it?" Malcolm gave her a smile and tidy up his tools.

"Im sure i can handle it. Soon im gonna be a better archer then you i guess" Thea return a smile.

"I like your spirit Thea, see you at lunch" and Malcolm left gave her a goodbye sign.

.....................................................

"What is it?" Malcolm called someone.

"Everthing is ready"

"Good, do it this noon. And dont blow it"

"Got it"

Malcolm hang up, he put his phone on the tabel and a grinn came out of his face.

..........................................................

Oliver woke up from his sleep. He only slept for a few hours maybe because his concerned for Thea. He took his jacket and went outside for a walk, probably to ease his mind. When he was walking he saw Laurel in a coffee shop with a desk full of case file and a laptop. And he came inside.

"Hi laurel" he gave her a smile and sat with her.

"Oliver, hi. Its not usual for you to take a coffee this early." Laurel asked him.

"No im not. I just went for a walk" Oliver took a look at the paper. "So whats all this is about?"

"Mark Aiden he was conficted of murder of a child and a woman. there were the only witness of a case. And he is the only suspect who had motives. There is a hearing today at 12. im not gonna let this man go."

"Mark Aiden? CEO of Aiden Corp?" Oliver asked her

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I met him couple of times. He worked with my father long time ago" Oliver explained it to Laurel.

Laurel was so full of spirit about the case before he realize the big black eyesacks on his face. "Oliver? how long have you slept last time?"

"Few hours i guess." Oliver smile again tried to cover his tiredness.

"We have been known each other for a very long time Ollie, and thats make me know your expression. What is it again Oliver?" Laurel looked him and hold his hand.  
Oliver knew he couldnt lied to her. Maybe for all this time he was able to hide his feeling from his mother, Tommy, Thea even Diggle and Felicity but never to Laurel. Somehow she could saw him beneath his skin. She could read him perfectly about hiwhe felt.

"Its Malcolm. He is alive. Thea is with him."

"Malcolm Merlyn?! I thought he was dead." Laurel asked him full of surprise not realizing that they were in public. Laurel suddenly lower her tone. How can she not be, its Malcolm Merlyn, the man who brought down starling city to ashes, the one main reason why Tommy was dead. Tommy means a lot to her, eversince Oliver was missing, he is the only one who be there for her. His former bestfriend and exboyfriend.

"I dont know how he survive, but he did." Oliver answered her with a sad face.

"Well lets just report him to the authority. He is still a suspect eventhough everybody thought he was dead."Laurel took her phone and about to call the police. But Oliver hold her hand before she could make the call.

"I know, but i cant. He knows my secret. One way or another he can drag me to jail and everybody that i care about are gonna be in danger." Oliver explained to her. Yes Malcolm knew all of his secret about being the arrow who running around at night kicked somebody ass. The one thing that Oliver afraid of wasnt because he could go to jail, but The Arrow has a lot of enemy, as soon as his secret revealed there would be a lot of people gonna take revenge on him and it means the life of the people he cared about were on the line.

Laurel put her phone down. Her face showed that she was dissapointed. But she knew Oliver got a point.and she asked him.  
"So what are you gonna do Oliver?"

"I dont know but ill figure something else." Oliver got up and prepared to leave

"Take care of yourself, Ollie." Laurel looked him in the eyes with worry. Eventhouh Oliver was strong but this problem started to get to him. Oliver just gave her a smile and he left.

.....................................

12 o clock. Laurel was in the court room, preparing her paper. The room already full with judges, police and some reporters. A guy escorded by 2 police men came in. Suddenly there was a blast. All the glass were shatered. Everybody threw across the room. Laurel started to get up but her ear still buzzing from the blast. She opened her eyes. There was a siluet of someone with hood and a bow. Laurel thought thanks god oliver was here. She was about to called him , but he started shot arrows towards people in the room. Every one freak out, Laurel saw one by one fell down as the arrows went through their chest. She went behind the desk to hide. That hood man walk slowly to make sure every one of them was dead. Laurel about to cry and she covered her mouth so that man wont hear her. Even that man dress like the Arrow she knew it wasnt Oliver.

"Ugh" one of the police man was still alive. He tried to escape but his leg was injured "Please dont kill me".  
The hood man walk towards him and lower his bow, "tell everyone about what happen, and you'll live" after said that the hood man went away. Laurel shocked as she watch him went away.


	8. Ambush

Chapter 8: Ambush  
Roy was in Verdant. He sat beside Felicity and staring her computer for almost an hour.

"Roy, staring at my computer doesnt help much" Felicity said to him.

"Well i just want to know things. Thats all." Roy tried to right his action.

"I knew you want to find Thea, and so am I. Just take a little break alright?" Felicity stared Roy and suddenly something came up on her computer. 

TING  
Felicity check on it, "O my god."

"What is it Felicity?" Roy got up from his chair and so eager to know what was it.

It was a footage in the court, where someone killed everyone in the room with arrows and the one that they cant believe was it looked like the Arrow..  
"You better called Oliver right now."

........................

Oliver phone started to buzz, its Roy. "What is it Roy?"

"Can you turn on the news?" Roy said on the phone.

Oliver grab the remote and turn it on channel 52.  
"As you can see, there been an attack on the court today and by non other than the Arrow, Starling City vigilante 20 were dead and 2 are injured. The motive behind the attack is still remain unknown. Now the SCPD anti vigilante task force is been reactivated and they are going to find the Arrow and brought him to justice."  
He turn down the call. He couldnt thing anything else beside Laurel. He called her cell, but no answer. Oliver grab his jacket, ride his bike and go.  
.........................  
Oliver arrived at the court. Thecourt was surrounded by police cars and a lot of ambulance. Oliver started to approach them,he looked around and people carrying bunch of body bags. He opened everybody bag that he saw. Every time he opened those body bag he feel so scared that one of them might be Laurel. He looked around one more time and there he saw, a blonde woman sitting on the ambulamce. Its Laurel.

“Laurel!” He called her and ran to her.’”

Laurel saw him and started to stand. “ Olllie..” 

Before he could say anything Oliver hug her. “Thank God that you are okay.” Oliver feel so relieved to see her standing and alive. She is so important to him. He cant lose her. “Are you okay?” Oliver touch bruise on her head, but its nothing serious. 

“Yeah, im fine.” Laurel answerd him but her tone still a little bit shakky, of course she is, she just witnessed 20 person killed in front of her.

Oliver was so worried about her until he didnt realize that Detective Lance was there. “What happened?”

“The arrow get things done by himself and lose his mind i guess. Couldnt wait until the hearing. He killed Mark Aiden and the rest of the people inside the court except that one cop.” Detective Lance pointed at an police officer who was brought into the ambulance. “and my baby daughter here.” Detective Lance kissed her head,seem relieved. He lose Sarah once and thats the worst feeling that he ever feeled, he couldnt know how his heart gonna break if Laurel was dead.

“Detective, we need you here.” One of the police officer called him, asking for help,

“Guess i got to go, you are okay right Laurel?” Detective Lance seems hesitate to leave her.

“Its okay detective, i can watch her.” Oliver told the detective.

Oliver the boy who came back from the dead. Lance never like the boy , he is reckless, spoiled bilioner child who likes to find troubles. But somehow there is something different about him after he came back. Lance couldnt figure it out but somehow when it comes to Laurel he somehow can count on him. Like when Laurel was attack in her apartment, or when she was targeting by Edward Rasmus, a corrupt bussinessman who hired hitman to kill Laurel. Oliver saved her both times, or at least his bodyguard, Mr Diggle. “All right, i love you baby.” He hug her and go.

As soon as her father leave her, Laurel grab his hands and pull him out of the crowd. “Oliver i think this isnt over. That copycat arrow, he didnt killed that one cops because he wanted him to tell what happend in that court room.”

“What?” Oliver was confused, at first he thought that anybody who copycat him was so mad at Mark so he killed him, and the arrow seems a good fit for it. 

“I guess whoever that was, he is trying to frame the arrow." Laurel told him. She was about to walk but suddenly she felt dizzy. But luckily oliver was there to catch her before she fell.

"All right, yeah thats enough for you today Laurel. Let me handle that. Im gonna take you home all right" Oliver hold her hands and support her.  
Laurel saw his father was still busy. "Well yeah, but let me tell my dad first that im going home." Laurel told him and started to balance herself.

"Yeah sure." Oliver said to her while she walked to Lance.  
..........................

Oliver took Laurel home, company her just to make sure that she is okay. Laurel was just changed her clothes and prepare to go to bed.

"You can go home you know. Im gonna be fine." Laurel gave him a smile as she sit on her bed with pillow stack to support her.

"Its alright, im gonna be here until your father came." Oliver gave her a smile too. Its been a long time that he hasnt been in Laurel house. He looked around and somehow thats kinda remind him of the old days.

"What?" Laurel saw Olivers expression and feel little bit weird. She feels like he really missed this place.

"Hmm? Nothing." Oliver gave him a small smile and look around again. "Its just, it didnt change since the last time ive been here."

"Well i kinda dont have time to remodel the place." she smiled at him. They began to talk, about how was things going, how he missed old days and before the arrow. They talked for about almost 1.5 hours when Laurel started yawning.

"You should get some sleep. After today you must b really tired." Oliver told her.

Laurel still want to talk to Oliver, and either is he. But damn her body is so tired. "Yeah,i think you are right." Laurel started to lower her body and removed the 3 stack pillow than support her.

Oliver pull up the blanket so she wouldnt get cold when she sleep. After Laurel take the 3pillow she turn around and Oliver face was just an inch close.  
They looked at each other. Laurel just stay still and Oliver get closer and kissed her.He kissed her with full passion, Laurel started to grab his head and hug her even more closer. 

Suddenly there was a sound that the door was open. Its detective Lance.  
"Hey sweetie, are you still awake?" Detective Lance put his jacket in the couch andcame to Laurel's room.

Oliver was standing ,and Laurel was in sleeping position. "thanks for watching her Oliver." OLiver just nod.

Lance approach her daughter and sit beside her, "are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, yeah im better, just a little bit tired." She gave him a smile. He looked at her and notice something, "you are a bit red, kinda flushing, are you sure you feel fine? Looks like fever to me."

Laurel immediately said gave a quick answer "no no i feel fine, myb because it was hot here."

"Aaa..its already midnight and the temperature set to b 16°." Lance looked at Oliver, he also a little bit flush. He didnt realize before. Oliver eyes meet him, and he just broke the eye contact. Somehow Lance feel there was something awkward between them.

Lance look at Oliver and Laurel "did..you...just..you know..."

Laurel said " no no nothing happend."

Oliver felt so not supposed to be there and said, "maybe i should go, its already late."

He prepared to left the room and he turn around, "good night Laurel. Have a good sleep." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, good night too Oliver." Laurel smiled back and he left.

Lance also gave him good night kiss "night Laurel" as he about to left the room, "you sure nothing happend between.."  
But Laurel ignored the question, "good night dad" and she pull her blanket and Lance closed the door.

"Yeah, nothing happend" he talk to himself tried to convince himself, he was about to went to his bedroom before his phone rang again. He pick it up, "yeah?" He open the door one more time to look at Laurel, she was already sleeping, "yeah ill be there." He turn it off and go.  
...............................................

Oliver get back to the lair. She saw diggle and Roy sleeping on the couch. And felicity sleep on her desk.  
He was about to go to his space to sleep too when suddenly to computer was beeping.  
Felicity woke up in shock and fix her glasses position. Diggle and Roy woke up too.

"What happend?" Oliver asked her. He, diggle and roy approach her.

"Woa Oliver, where have you been, its been ages not ot see you?" Felicity mocked him a little bit while still working on her computer.

"I guess i found who is the copycat killer. You know in the court there are some cctv, ihacked it , no, i mean i borrowed it and got some footage of our copycat, and i realize that he has a scar on his chin." She zoomed in "see? This one, and i cross reference with the criminal data basewho might have scar like this and calculate what height and weight this guy might be and here is our copcat arrow, Greg Muller, she is in jail 5 years, lot of criminal activity including robbing and hostage with gun, weapon from C4 to RPG, ilegal drug dealer, killing and...ow..he is also a hacker, some impressive stuff you know. Wow this guy is really fit into that catagory. And i guess he is not that good about hiding himself, He lived in an apartment on 6th street." 

Felicity turn her face to them, and said, "he is in room 8 if you want to give him a visit." She smiled.

"Dig Roy, suit up." Oliver said.  
..................................................

They were in a rooftop. Looking at 6 floor building. That builing seems cheap. Brick wall that not so intact here and there. They saw a ladder. And oliver gave them signal to approach the building. They got in from the firestair, and walking to find number 8 on the door. They already circling the building but no room 8. Until Roy opened a door with stairs to the basement. Roy went down. Oliver and Diggle come with him.

"Hey." Roy called them while pointing at number 8 on the door.

"Felicity, we are going in." Oliver told her through the com but no replied. "Felicity?"

"Maybe the signal is bad down here." Diggle told Oliver. Well that might be,because they were in the basement. Oliver feel so weird, why a guy would lived down there.

Oliver gave them signal to be ready, Roy was about to open the door when Oliver heard click sound. "GET DOWN!!" Oliver pulled Roy and KABOOM.  
Oliver diggle and Roy were thrown across the hall. They ear were ringing and dizzy. But thank god none of them unconsious. Suddenly they heard lot of steps upstairs. There are cops. Lots of them .

Oliver gave them a signal to keep quiet until they were all passed them. They have no other way out other than to go up that stairs which lead to the cops. When they heard they all are gone, They go up stairs.  
"This is SCPD! Put down your gun!" 3 police is in front of them but not the usual cops.

They are in full equipment, kevlar, infrared sensor, AKF47 and so on. Thats military grade. Oliver kick the gun, Roy and Diggle fight the others. But thats not easy to get passed them. They are really good. Oliver Diggle and Roy still dizzy thats why the 3 antivigilante task force a little bit upperhand them. 

As they were fighting Oliver saw one of them manage to pick a gun. They hear the shot.  
Oliver turn and look at that Roy has beenshot. He got a little distracted, one of them manage to throw few punches and pull Olivers hand behind his back.

"Urgh" Olivers let out a few groul.

"Guess this is your last day Arrow!" The antivigilante task force said to him while tighten his grip. Oliver heard that the cops were coming. He realize that they hadnt had much times.

"Guess you are wrong" oliver throw smoke bom.

The antivigilante task force didnt see that coming they cought so badly. And when they looked around, oliver diggle and roy was gone.  
.....................  
Oliver Diggle and Roy manage to go out that building. Roy was bleeding badly, oliver and Diggle support him. But they have a bad luck today . Outside there were a lot more cops. They were all looking for arrow and his team.

"Hey!! They are here!!" One of the cop saw them.

"Run run run!" Oliver warned diggle and Roy.  
They were running for few blocks but everywhere they go, cops were everywhere.

"We should split up. They are looking for me and not you, take Roy with you. Ill distract them." Oliver said to them and go before Diggle answered him.  
.........................

Felicity was in the lair, she is very scared. She cant reach them , there is something wrong with the com. He tried everything but that doesnt work.

"Felicity!! I need help!" Diggle was on his way down, with Roy hanging barely consious.

"Oh god what happend?" Felicity asked him while she help Diggle put Roy on the table.

"We got ambush. Roy is been shot. Get me that towel felicity." Diggle answer quickly and they were started to fix Roy. They pull the bullet out and wrap his wound. He is  
unconcious but nothing serious.

As soon as he finished with Roy, he took his gun and went upstairs again . He felt really tired, get blown up, chasing by the cops and drag roy pretty much all the waydown there. But he only could think of his bestfriend, oliver. Running around chasing by all those cops who were really eager to arrest him.

"Diggle, where is Oliver?"Felicity asked him .

"I dont know. Im about to find him" diggle said and go.  
......................  
Oliver were jumping off the roof, he did it on intention so the cops can saw him.  
"He is up there!!" One of the cops shout and chase him followed by lot of cops and the task force.

They shot a few rounds. Oliver didnt expect that. The bullet graze his head. The task force were really good he thought, they almost killed him with long shot. And he fell down from like 3 floor building and land on trash box. 

He didnt expect that it was shot to kill. He hold his head he think it was a concusion. He tried to get up, and only to be greeted by a few cops. They shot him, he ducked, but not that fast, 2 rounds got into him. One in his shoulder and the other in his right leg. Pain started to consume him. With those wounds andconcusion he doubtly that he can make it to the lair. He hide behind the trash box.  
"Come on out, you are not going anywhere." One of the task force said to him as he approach Oliver.

He heard the step of those cops keep getting closer. 'im so scewed' He thought himself.


	9. The new mayor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i havent continue it for some time. but im starting to writing it again. i hope you like the chapter! :)

Chapter 9: the new mayor  
He hide behind the trash box, as he heard the step of those cops keep getting closer. The cops were about 2 steps from Oliver when he heard shots. It was Diggle. The cops were foul back and find place to hide from the shots.  
"Come on! Get in!" Diggle said and opened the door of the van. Oliver run as fat as he can, and get in the van. And they were took off while the cops were shooting behind them.  
Diggle heard small gasp from Oliver as he breath. "Oliver are you okay?" Diggle asked him while he was driving pretty much speeding try to get as far away from the cops.  
"yeah, just a graze.." Oliver said to him while resting his head. "How was Roy?"  
"He is stable, but still unconscious." Diggle answered him.  
"Good" Oliver replied as he watch the street hoping they didn't bump into any other cops.  
...............................................................................................

Detective Lance was in the precinct.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? we are going to arrest him not to kill him!!" Detective Lance yelling at the cops when suddenly the task force member got in.  
"Is that so detective? i got a direct order to stop him no matter what." The leader of the task force said to them.  
"yeah? from who? i'm the one who make this task force and i don't tell you to do that." Detective Lance answered him with full anger.  
"From me." A lady come in into the precinct. "I'm Ruve Adams. The new mayor, the board has assign me to be the mayor because there is no time to make a vote while there are so much bad thing happen in this city."  
"The Arrow had terrorize the city for such a long time and need to be hunt down before he did something worse. 2 years of hunting him and you still haven't catch him. My task force did a good job tonight. They manage to shot few rounds on him. From now on, as the mayor of Starling City i'm taking incharge for the anti vigilante task force." She said towards all those cops and she turn to Detective Lance "Do you understand?" and she left the precinct followed by the task force.  
"Let it go Lance. She is the mayor." The captain told him.  
"Who is she anyway? How come she become the mayor? i know every single senator and mayor candidate but i never saw her before. isn't it weird?" Detective Lance feel suspiciously and asked the captain.  
"Believe me i don't have any idea" The captain told Lance and turn to other cops around him.  
"All of you can go home. this been a long night. get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow." The captain told every one and all of them prepare to leave.  
.......................................................................

 

Felicity was still with Roy when he saw Oliver and Diggle.  
"Thank god you are alive." Felicity said to Oliver.  
Oliver put his bow down and sit on the table, opening his shirt.  
"I though you said it just a graze! Damn it Oliver!" Diggle said to him as he saw the bullet through his back shoulder. He prepared some medical equipment to get the bullet out.  
"Yeah i mean my head." Oliver said to Diggle as he pointed his head, bleeding.  
"Oh my god Oliver, you need to define your 'graze' meaning." Felicity said that while give treatment to his head. "And by the way what happen with your com?? i tried to reach you but i cant."  
"I think i can answer that." Diggle said to them as he put some small device out of Oliver's suit.  
"Signal jammer, where did you get this Oliver?" Felicity asked him again.  
"I don't know, maybe when we have fight in the basement." Oliver told them while he feel little bit pain when he tried to pull bullet out of his injured leg.  
"Seriously this is some heavy stuff Oliver. and they almost killed you. This task force is different than before. I don't think the government have enough money for this stuff." Diggle said to him while he pull the bullet out of Oliver's shoulder.  
Oliver think again. All those attempt, all those shots, that's not a warning shot. it shot to kill shots. "Yeah, they didn't tried to arrest me. They tried to kill me. and there is nothing in that basement." Oliver said again. "I think we are being set up."  
"yeah but how can they know that we are gonna be there in the exact time?" Diggle said again as he finish giving Oliver treatment.  
"i'm gonna find out. Meanwhile you two need some rest, that's include you Oliver" Felicity back into his computer again.  
Oliver pull a sweat shirt an he is so tired. he is thinking how is that possible? who are behind this? how come the cops arrived so soon? This thing makes his headache worse.

 

.......................................................................  
All of the cops are going home but Lance. He manage to get some footage about the chasing that night. In the footage he can see that the task force did injured the arrow. As he watch when the arrow limping holding his right leg tried to get into the van and left the scene. From what he saw from the footage that's some serious injury. He called some local hospital.  
"Yeah, call me if you get a patient who suffered like a gunshot wound in the right leg. thanks" After several calls to any hospital even vet he rubbed his eyes. No hospital have any report about that and no matter how many times he saw the footage there is no clue about where the van go, there is no plat and the footage never got a good shot to identify who is the arrow other than he is injured in the right leg. He look at his watch Its 3.30am. He rubbed his eyes thinking there is no good watching it over and over again. He turned the computer off took his jacket and decided to head home.  
.............  
In the arrow cave,Oliver woke up. He rubbed his eyes and see the clock. Its 5.42 am. He tried to stand up with some effort. He still feel pain in his shoulder and leg but its better. He took his towel and took a bath.  
He looked at his shoulder and leg wound and change the bandage himself. He looked at the rest of the team, Felicity was sleeping on his computer, again. Roy still unconscious. And Diggle still sleeping on the mattress. No wonder they haven't get up. Last night was tough night. He decided to take a walk and clear his head. 

He went to get coffee. He looked around and suddenly he remembers Laurel. She used to drink coffee in the morning. With all the things going on, maybe Laurel is still tired, and he decided to bring her coffee. He bought 2 cup of coffee and some bread. One for him and 1 for Laurel.  
...............  
Oliver was in front of Laurel's apartment and knock on the door. Someone open up, its Laurel.  
"Oliver, what are you doing so early?" Laurel stared at him not believing what she saw. Well yes she knows Oliver gonna see him but not this early. "Come on in".

Oliver got in and raise his hands up showing 2 cup of coffee on his hand, "coffee?" 

Laurel closed the door and still staring at Oliver, "yeah sure." 

They are about to talk when Detective Lance woke up. "Oh Oliver, didn't expect you to be here this early." Lance still yawning. 

Oliver forgot that Lance is staying with Laurel now. "I brought breakfast." 

Detective Lance looked at those 2 cups of coffee. "And you only bring 2?"

Oliver show his embarassment face and little bit smiling. "Sorry i forgot"

"You can take mine dad, if you want to." Laurel offer him the coffee.

"No, its okay, i just make one my self. I like black anyway." Lance said as he know that Laurel's like espresso. 

"No, ill make one for you. Just wait a sec and just sit there dad." Laurel went to the kitchen and made his dad black coffee.

Oliver was walking to the chair to take a sit and Lance was searching something in his box which full of case files and saw Oliver little bit limp.  
"What happen to your leg?" He asked while closed the box and hold it. 

"Ow, i fell from the stairs when i move stuffs at verdant" Oliver lied to him.  
Before Lance could replied, his phone ringing, "ow can you hold this for one second?" Lance immediately gave the box to Oliver and the box fell and the case file are all over the floor. Of course, his shoulder is injured. Lance pick his phone and give Oliver the 'what the hell face' to Oliver.

"Detective Lance, yeah yeah i'm about to bring it to the precinct. Ill b there in 15" Lance put his phones in his pocket.

Oliver replied "sorry" and tried to put the case file back into the box and he realize that it was all about arrow. 

Detective Lance always good at observe something and he also realize that also something wrong with his shoulder. "You hurt your shoulder too?" While helping Oliver put the case files in the box. 

"Yeah, the stairs is high." Oliver lied again. But seriously he didn't good at lying. "What with all this about?" Oliver asked addresing to the arrow case files. 

"Its the arrow again. My captain asked me to bring this, maybe can get a clue or something. With what happen the other day and this new mayor, things get more complicated ." Lance said as he finished put the case files back. 

"New mayor? I don't see any campaign." Oliver asked again. He didn't know Starling City already got a new mayor which is so odd, and a bit rush. 

"Yeah so am i. Ruve Adams, do you know her? Maybe bump her in some of your precious meeting?" Lance asked him, cause from what he saw, Ruve Adams looks like a wealthy woman. 

"No, i haven't met her." Oliver answered again. Ruve Adams, as long as he was being a billionaire he didn't remember ever known or heard her name. If she was wealthy enough as Lance said, he should be met her at least once in those company party or meetings

Suddenly Laurel came in brought Lance coffee, "Here we go dad."

Lance take a sip at it, "your coffee is the best Laurel, i got to go okay. I have lots of job after the arrow escape last night." He kissed Laurel. And look at Oliver, "Oliver." Oliver just nod, and Lance left. 

Laurel look at Oliver again, "last night? Tell me what happen. Are you okay?" 

Laurel looked so worried at him, of course she is. Knowing that Oliver running around chasing by cops. That's dangerous. 

Oliver tried to sit, he has little trouble to sit since his leg and his shoulder still hurt. "Yeah i'm okay just took a few shots. We are ambush last night. And The antivigilante task force is different right now, they are more dangerous, got some skills and equipment. Some one must be funding them"

"What? How come?" Laurel got curious. She knows Felicity, she is like the best person to ask about information. That's no chance that she is wrong. Something must be happening. 

"I don't know, felicity still working on it" Oliver take a sip of his coffee."how about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah sure. I'm fine. In fact i'm going to work today. " Laurel smile at him and eat some bread. 

"Do you know Ruve Adams? Your dad said that she was the new mayor." Oliver asked. 

" I never heard that name before. Maybe i'm gonna find out today." Laurel asked.

Oliver didn't reply and just stared at his coffee blankly.  
"What is it Oliver?" Laurel asked him again. She know that looked. He must be have something in mind. 

"Nothing. It just.." Oliver his neck and turn his head down. "The arrow is being set up, Roy is injured, and Thea..she is still with Malcolm, i just feel i cant do anything right." 

"Hey, don't say that. You have saved this city twice.Thats something. You already doing it right Oliver. You must know that." Laurel held his hands and looked at him. She knows him almost her entire life, yes he is playboy troublesome, and reckless. He got arrested multiple time back then before the island and now he is a vigilante running around at night. But one thing that she always see the good in him. She knows how troublesome Oliver is, inside he always a good guy. Even when he cheated on her with Sara. 

"Thank you Laurel." Oliver move and looked at her so deeply. He always know he can always come back to her, no matter how much he screwed up. He got up and lean a kiss on her lips. 

................................................................................................  
Detective Lance arrived at the precinct and saw that the task force already there. He walked towards the captain. 

"Captain what the hell are they doing here so early?" Lance asked as he put the box on the table.

"They are writing the report about what happen last night. The guys who shot the arrow." Captain answered as he took some of the case files from the box.

Lance look at that task force and listened some of their story.

"Yeah i shot his shoulder i guess. Right one. Even if its dark i know i got him" One of the task force bragging himself for shooting the arrow while the a cop was typing it. 

Lance feels so enough with this task force keep bragging about how they did a good job last night and shot arrow. 

"So this is all we got on the arrow?" The captain asked while put the case files back. 

"Yeah, yeah, that's all i got. " Lance told him.

"Alright, go through this stuff again, they will help." The captain point at the task force.

"Seriously? I can do it my self." Lance protest, he somehow don't like the 'new' task force because of that Ruve lady. 

"You know they are incharge on the arrow right now. I don't like it either as much as you do." The captain tap his shoulder and left him.

Lance looked at those task force, "this is gonna be a long day."


	10. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thisis the begining of a interesting chapter!! stay tune!!

Chapter 10: the truth

Oliver is back at the lair. He walked down the stairs when he saw all of them are awake including Roy even though still look sleepy.

"Hey, you are up. I brought you breakfast." He was holding a big bag and 3 cup of coffee. 

"Ow thanks Oliver, you woke up early." Diggle said as he was still yawning. 

"Are you okay Roy?" Oliver asked him, as he was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah i feel better right now. How long am i sleeping?" Roy asked them. 

"Pretty much the whole night?" Felicity said to him.

They were eating and drink the coffee, they looked hungry well yeah of course they've been through long night feeling tired and so on. Burger and coffee is the only thing they need right now. 

"So, apparently Starling City has a new mayor. Her name is Ruve Adams. Can you check up on her Felicity?" Oliver asked Felicity. And Felicity role into her computer again. 

"Whats with this Ruve Adams Oliver?" Diggle asked him while take a bite of his burger.

"It just seems odd, i never met her before, and i know almost everyone in the government but not her." Oliver answered again. 

"Well of course you wouldn't, because she just moved here 3 months ago. She is married and have a boy. But there is something weird about her, i cant find anything on her before she moved here." Felicity turn her chair toward Oliver. 

"That's odd." Roy add while drink his coffee.  
"Yeah. I know." Oliver said again.  
..................................

 

Detective Lance was sitting with couple of guys from the task force. They read the arrow case file and pretty much ask a lot of things. Although he want to catch the arrow but somehow he didn't like the idea of them working together. Lance also got through his files hoping maybe there is something that he miss. He open a file, Oliver queen was written on it. Yeah, he remember earlier on that case, he suspect Oliver for being the arrow. 

One of the task force saw him out of graze. "What is that?" 

Lance get back from his thought and said, "its one of the possible suspect 2 years ago, he got cleared back then."  
He handed the file to him.

The taskforce guy take a look at it. "Huh, Queen? Oliver Queen? The billionaire?" He let out some laugh. "He is a billionaire why would he want to be the arrow. You definitely need to improve your detective skills" The task force mock him and threw the file on the table again. 

Lance thought, yeah that was his fault. He was very obsessed with Oliver because Sara was lost in the gambit with him. He admit that his personal problem cloud hIs judgement. He hated the arrow and Oliver until he wanted him to be the same person. He remembered again because of this he had a fight with Laurel. 

........................................................  
Lance rub his head, he felt so tired, its been like what? 6-8 hours? He is tired going through all of those file. All of the task force already left. It just him alone.  
He was about to go home when his phone buzzing. He looked at it, and it was a text, from a block number. 

"If you want to know who is the arrow meet me on 52 east street at 12pm."

He looked shocked. He looked around and no one was around him. He checked that address. Its not far. He knew that it wasn't safe, but he really need to know, it just a feeling that keep bothering him. He look at his watch and it was 11.30pm. He took his jacket and left. 

............................................................

 

He was in an alley. It was dark and quiet. He looked at his watch. Its already 12 pm. He keep looked around, until he heard someone call him. 

"Detective." Dark archer was the one who called him. Lance was surprise, he knew that the dark archer is dangerous. He pulled his gun and aim it on him.

"You don't need to pull your gun detective. I'm the one who called you. Don't you want to know who is the arrow?" The dark archer said to him makes Lance realize about his intention in the first place.

"Yeah, and why i should trust you? You and him are just the same." Lance keep aiming his gun to the Dark Archer. 

"Because what i'm about to tell you, gonna explain the whole thing about what happen to your family." Dark Archer convince him. 

Lance started to lower his gun. "Who is he?"

"The arrow is right in front of you. He is around you act like he doesn't know why when you lost your job. The same guy who makes you a fool for 2 years. He is the reason your daughter was missing. He is the reason that your daughter suffer." Dark Archer continue. 

"What? What are you talking about? My daughters are safe and sound." Lance didn't understand what the dark archer was talking about. 

"Have you ever seen your daughter scar?" The Dark Archer asked him.

"What? No, they are fine. What, what are you trying to say?" Lance still didn't know what is he talking about. 

"Your daughter Sara, is in the league of assassin. You know she is the black canary and so am i. Don't you ever wondering why is she end up in the league?" Dark archer waiting for Lance reaction but he didn't say a word. "Oliver Queen is the arrow."

"What?!" He didn't believe him. It just so surprising for him hearing that name again, 'Queen'. He suspect him back then, but it was all in the past. The past that he is trying to accept. 

"She was tortured on the island. He was trained by Ra's Al Ghul. You know she wasn't gonna be long here. You know it too. The reason you end up in hospital. It just a matter of time before the league got her. Again. Oliver, if he didn't asked her to go with him on the gambit, things would have been different. Your life would be better without him." Dark archer explain to him.

Lance was still shock, he didn't know what to think what to say what to do. He started to remember, the arrow was first seen when Oliver get back. He remember about that footage again. The arrow was limp and according to one of the task force he shot him on the shoulder. And he remember this morning in Laurels apartment Oliver got the same injury. He was right in front of him all this time.   
"Why? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because he did the same to me. I lost someone because of him. You had lost your daughter once. And now he is targeting innocent people." Dark archer lied to him. It was his idea to frame the arrow. He need Oliver to be gone. He need it so he can avenge his wife deaths. Once again. 

Lance was still on shock, "ill tell you when you can grab him on action. Not just some false arrest like before." the dark archer threw smoke gas. Lance was coughing, and the next thing, the dark archer is gone.  
...........................................................................

Lance went home. He look blank, just staring at the wall, trying to process everything. Oliver being the arrow did shock him, but he always know that kid come back different. He isn't the Oliver he once know who like to party and screw things up. He is just different. But he never thought that he was this different. Ex playboy and billionaire dress up in a hood jumping around and shooting people at night. The one thing that makes him shock more is about Sara. The fact that he been through torture. He is so deep in his thought until someone knocking his door.

"Dad, are you okay?" It was Sara. 

He stood up and looked at his daughter and just started to wonder. How come he never asked or think about what happen with her while he was gone. He just so happy that she is back until he doesn't think about anything else.

Lance hug her.

"What is it dad?" Sara was surprise. She knew his father love him, but just hug her like this, it just unusual.

Lance wipe his eyes and looked at her in the eye. "I need to know, what happen to you while you were gone."

Sara was surprised but open up about those things was so hard.She never told anyone since she is back, because it was just too painful. "I don't want to talk about that Dad, the important thing is i'm here." He smiled and hold his father hands.

"Are you gonna be here long enough?" Lance asked her. He know about league of assassin right now. Lance know soon or later he is gonna lose his precious daughter again.

Sara didn't know what to say. "You knew, did you?" She asked him again. 

Lance just looked at her, "i need to see Sara." 

Sara knew what it means. Its about her scar. She told him before that she had scar but she never show him. 

She turned around and show his back to his father.

Lance saw it and he was about to fall because the scare that he saw. He slowly sit on his chair unable to stand up. And hold his tears. He never knew it was this bad. 

Sara looked at his father again and hug him. "I'm okay dad. Its okay." Sara was about to cry to. Telling someone about what really happen is one thing, but show it, that's a lot worse.

Lance couldn't say a word, just hug her while tears started to come down. He started to think about all of it again, he remember everything from the day Sara was gone, his wife left him, drinking all night , fight with Laurel, being arrested, fired, and reinstate again. it just all because of one man. The same man who took his daughter once and his family apart.

"Its Queen isn't it. If he didn't take you, none of this would have happen." Lance was consume by anger right now. His feeling was mix, sadness, anger, shock. 

"No dad. This wasn't Oliver's fault. I'm the one who said yes. He didn't sunk the gambit." Sara tried to explain to him.

"Yes he is. He is the reason you had this scar. And now he wants to put it in everybody." Lance stood up, anger clearly on his face. He walked to the door.

"Where are you going dad?" Sara asked him.

"To do my job". Lance said and close the door.


	11. Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry because i post so slow. i have a lot to study for my exam. i wrote this on 2014, but now its 2016, i know its been a long time but i can promise you im gonna finish this story. Keep reading!! and btw i appreciate if you leave a comment. ;)

Chapter 11: Trap

Oliver was in his lair. Just sitting and lost in his thought. Felicity was still with her computer. 

Felicity saw Oliver deep in his thought and asked "Hey, you okay?" 

"I don't know. I just thinking." Oliver answered. 

"You could tell me of you want to. I'm your girl anyway. Uhm... not your girl 'girl', i mean your IT girl, but no no, i'm not..your girl at all. Aaa i'm gonna stop right now in 3...2...1." Felicity started to bable again. Oliver just smiled watching her do that. He has known her for 3 years, officially member about 2.5 years, when he told her who really is. She help him that time. Since he first saw her, he knew that Felicity is a good person, and also funny, but the most important thing is her computer skill. 

"Its okay Felicity." He smiled again. 

"You know you could always tell me whats going on. We have been doing this for a year and being around with you and Diggle after all this time, i kinda know how your facial expression means." Felicity said again, being more serious this time.

“I just feel bad with all of that's been happening. All those people in court. They don't deserve to die.” Oliver said to her but just keep staring at the floor. “Its all my fault.” His eyes showing more pain. The look when he always shows when he blames himself from Tommy, his mother, from everything.

“Don't go there anymore Oliver.” She pull her chair near Oliver and looked him in the eye. “This isn't your fault. This is the fault of who ever frame you. You on the other hand, you saved this city twice, twice Oliver.” She silence for a few moment and continue, “ All those people died because of him, and that is why we have to find who responsible for it so they didn't die in vain.” 

Oliver looked at her, he didn't expect her to said that kind of thing. He gave her a little smile, “Thank you Felicity that means a lot to me.” Hearing those word gave Oliver some strength.

TINNNG  
Her computer seems to find something. Felicity got back to her computer.  
“It appears the copycat arrow who tried to frame you is on the move again.” Felicity said to him and Oliver come to the computer. Felicity click something on her computer and the screen got wider. It shows a hood appearance was in a small cafe. Inside there were a few people, 5 to be exact. Oliver felt some anger burning i his chest and he walk and grab his bow.

“Call Diggle and Roy, have me meet them there.” Oliver said to her. 

“Already did as we speak. The address is 754 west street.” She told him, and still working on her computer.

Oliver was about to put his mask on when Felicity called him again, “Oliver” She looked at him. “Be careful.”

“i know.” Oliver put his mask and his hood on and left.  
…………………………...........................................................................

Diggle was in front of his house when he received the call. “I'm on my way. Ill pick Roy up along the way” he told Felicity and he left.

Diggle was driving in black van with Roy.  
“You need to slow down a bit you know, or we might get pull off” Roy said to Diggle as he drove like a crazy person. if Roy wasn't in a mission he might just threw up he thought.

“Yeah, you think the cops can pull us off? watch me.” Diggle smiled at Roy and push the gas even harder.

“You are crazy.” Roy said to Diggle with small smile. Roy and Diggle really getting along. At first Diggle thought he just a trouble kid who tried to be a hero. But working with him all this time make him realize that he might be is. Roy is funny and somehow just like a little brother to him.  
……………………….

Oliver looked around that building. He was in a small alley. The alley is in the middle of 2 walls of separate building, with no window, just wall. He is a little bit confused, the copycat arrow is trying to frame him. The other day the copycat arrow bust into court and killed 20 people in broad daylight. But now he is in this small cafe at night which little bit isolated. If he wants to frame him again, he should do it in a place that at least has lots of people or in a public place, not like this. Somehow Oliver knows this wasn't right from the beginning. What if it was a trap? Oliver thought to himself. Did he should leave? what if this wasn't a trap and those 5 people were really in danger. He cant let other people died again.

“Oliver can you hear me?” He heard Felicity talked on the com.  
“yes” Oliver answered.  
“This cafe has a really bad escape route. it surround with building that literally walls. you cant climb up or do your parkour thing.” Felicity said again.  
“I know. i saw it myself.” Oliver keep looking around.  
“i'm going in, where is Diggle and Roy?” Oliver asked again.  
“They were on their way, 5 minutes again.” Felicity told him again.  
Oliver thought 5 minutes was just too long. he cant just stood there and waiting while they could be killed in there. “I'm going in Felicity. Tell them to hurry.”  
“Oliver!! You cant! that is dangerous.” Felicity told him again.  
“I know.” Oliver told her and going in.  
………………………………………………………………………………….  
Lance was walking fast in his office. "Listen everyone. I need picture of Oliver Queen. You, get warrant for him, search every place that he ever go, his club his house, everywhere!" He said while pointing a lot of finger. All of the police didn't move as they were confused.  
"What for?" One of the said. 

"Oliver Queen is the arrow. I need all of you to get your ass and arrest him." He said again. But they were all just shock as well, and didn't move. Oliver Queen again? Is Lance already lose his mind? everyone know he has a history with Oliver, he hated the guy. And back then they already cleared him.

"What are you waiting for?" Lance said again. All of the them started to work again, make some calls to prepare the arrest.

They were all busy, when Lance cell buzzing. Block number, again.   
"754 west street now. Bring your squad."

**Author's Note:**

> Well how was that? Now I'm writting the next chapter. I hope I can get it done soon!!


End file.
